What Makes A Hero
by star7k
Summary: placed after the Enter the Dragon episode. Tigress and Po are in love but what happens when Po goes missing. yeah I suck at summaries but you should still read it.
1. Chapter 1

Po showed up early for practice the next day. On any other occasion Master Shifu would have been happy to see him, but today he just wasn't.

"Po I thought I told you to take the day off today" he yelled.

"yeah I know but I was thinking…I'm not that injured I could train today" Shifu shook his head.

"Po you had all of your hero's chi drained, you died and came back to life and you were crushed. take the day off today" Shifu said.

"but…" Master Shifu held up his hand for Po to be quiet. Po hung his head and walked to the kitchen.

"with all due respect Master, the panda hasn't showed up to training on time in…ever. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing for him to practice today" Tigress said.

"Tigress have you ever been literally crushed to death had all of you hero's chi drained and come back to life. Neither have I but it sounds painful and I don't want the Panda in pain" Shifu said.

Po sat alone in the kitchen. He really didn't feel all that hungry today which was weird. Something he couldn't stop thinking about. When he died Tigress cried. Yeah it's a sad thing when someone dies but Tigress cried. She never cries. Then when Po woke up she hugged him. Something just felt right about that hug. No, Po couldn't think like that. Tigress would never like him like that right. Po looked out the window of the kitchen. The furious five would be training and having fun while…what…the dragon warrior sat in the kitchen and made noodles. Suddenly someone came into the kitchen.

"Hey Po" she said. Po turned around.

"Tigress? Shouldn't you be training?" Po asked.

"Master Shifu told me to come and watch you" Po scoffed.

"yeah because I need watched"

"he knows you Po, you'll try to leave and just get yourself hurt" as much as Po always wanted to be alone with Tigress he knew something was going to happen. It just made him nervous being alone with her today. Po sat down at the table to ease his nerves. Only Tigress sat down next to him which made them act up again.

"Tigress I need to know something important" Po said.

"what Po?" Tigress said. Po couldn't tell if it was something in her voice or in the way she looked at him but something was different then the way she would react around him before….you know. What was up? Po could take down the alligator gang without losing his mind. What is it about this one girl that made him so confuzzled? Did he want to tell Tigress his real feelings about her? What feelings? They were just friends nothing more maybe something a little less but definitely not lovers. Po looked down little sad that he thought that way.

"nothing" he finally said. He stood up to stir the noodles. He didn't noticed how much pain he was in until he stood up. Maybe thinking about Tigress made him forget about the pain.

"Po I wanted to ask you something" Tigress said. Po turned around and looked at her. "were you scared?"

"Me? Scared please come on I'm the Dragon Warrior, I'm not scared of anything" he said trying to sound confident for her.

"can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to tell anyone else" Po looked at her. Was she serious? She was trusting Po with a secret.

"I promise I won't tell anyone" Po said.

"I was scared" Po looked at her.

"are you serious? The great Master Tigress was afraid" she glared at him. "what were you afraid of? The demons? The big scary demon? Losing Shifu?"

"losing you" Tigress said. Po blushed.

"oh" Po was speechless. "you were afraid of losing me?" Tigress nodded but didn't look at him. "Tigress, do you love me?" Po asked. Tigress looked at him with sad eyes. Truth is Tigress was afraid Po didn't like her the way she liked him. Po chuckled. Everything he was afraid of she was too.

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry that this was short. Blah, short stories. I am just not sure if I am going to write a next chapter or not. I guess that is up to you guys :D any ways this is my first Kung Fu Panda fanfiction but not my first dreamworks fanfiction sooo… **

**Á tout á l'heure (see you soon in French)**

**~STAR7K~**


	2. Chapter 2

Po went to with dad's noodle shop with Monkey for lunch.

"so you spent a long time alone with Tigress yesterday when everyone else was practicing" Monkey said.

"yeah so what" Po said.

"what did you two talk about" Monkey asked.

"nothing much just about the evil demands that tried to kill us all" Po said.

"well she was talking to Viper and it didn't seem like nothing much" Monkey said with a giggle.

"you eavesdropped on Viper and Tigress?" Po asked.

"yeah but it was less interesting than I thought it would be all Tigress talked about was how much she liked you"

"really? She said that? I thought she was going to keep our date secrete" Monkey started laughing.

"Tigress would kill anyone if she found out they eavesdropped on her. I don't really have a death wish" Monkey said.

"wait so you didn't find out that me and Tigress are secretly dating?"

"not until now" oh no Tigress was going to kill Po. It was supposed to be a secret. Monkey lied.

"aww man she's going to hate me now" Po complained. Monkey just laughed.

"it's okay your secrete is safe with me" they started walking back to the Jade Palace when they heard someone call for help. Po and Monkey (being the protectors of the Valley of Peace) went to help whoever it was. It turned out to be a gang of wolves trying to steal money from the people who live near a cliff. Po and Monkey started to stop them. There were only four wolves against the Dragon Warrior and Master Monkey clearly this was anybodies game. At first it seemed like Po and Monkey were losing then one wolf ran away crying (wimp). The one wolf with the money surrendered but the other two weren't as weak as the first two. Monkey was fighting one and Po was fighting the other. Then one mistake ruined everything. Po pushed the wolf almost over the edge literally. Before the wolf fell he grabbed Po by the ear and fell with him. Monkey quickly knocked out the wolf bandit he was fighting and looked over the edge. He could see anything but he was sure Po was dead.

" have you seen Po or Monkey?" Tigress asked Mantis.

"no hey you and Po have been spending a lot of time together" he said.

"yeah what about it"

"you two would make a really good couple" Viper said. Just then Monkey came running up to them.

"you have to help Po. He fell off a cliff and…" Monkey said

"he what?" Tigress didn't wait for them she just ran. The rest of the five followed her. "Monkey where is he"

Monkey lead them to where Po fell. Tigress looked over the edge and immediately felt sick. There was no way he could have survived that but then again it was Po and he was the Dragon Warrior.

"come on we need to get down there" she said.

"yeah how are we going to do that" Mantis asked.

"we need a rope or something" Monkey said. Tigress went into the barn and got some rope and came back out.

"doesn't that belong to someone" Mantis asked. Tigress lowered the rope.

"it's not long enough" Viper said.

"but it will get me close enough to just drop down without getting hurt" Tigress said. Monkey held the rope while Tigress climbed down.

"this would be a lot easier if Po was here" Monkey said.

"what can't Crane just fly down and see if Po is okay or not?" Mantis asked.

"you're right I can" Crane said before flying down.

When Tigress made it to the bottom Crane did to.

"I can't see anything. Everything is covered in fog" Crane said.

"Po where are you?" Tigress called out. There was no answer. She looked around but it was hard to see in the fog. She saw a dark figure by the cliff. She went to see if it was Po but it wasn't it was the wolf bandit. He was dead. But Po wasn't there.

"where is he" Tigress asked Crane.

"I don't know but I found a trail of blood over that way" Crane said. Tigress looked the way it was going. If it was Po's blood it wasn't a lot so he doesn't seem like he's in danger of dying. Po maybe following someone else's blood trail.

"I'm going to follow it and see if I can find Po. You go back and tell the others of my plan" Tigress said.

"alright just don't get hurt" Crane said.

"I'm fine" Crane flew off and Tigress followed the blood trail. It leads to the forest just outside of the valley of peace. Tigress followed after it. Anything to get her panda back. Tigress followed the trail until it stopped.

"no where is he" Tigress said. There was no trail to follow so Tigress went back to the Jade Palace.

"what do you mean the Dragon Warrior is missing" Shifu yelled.

"Master I'm sorry people where being robbed it was a simple fight" Monkey tried to explain.

"well he's gone and injured. it doesn't seem like a simple fight" Shifu yelled.

"but he's done thousands of robbery fights without any help or getting hurt"

"well he should have been fighting he was already week as it was" Shifu walked away leaving Monkey feeling incredibly guilty. Tigress was listening outside of the training hall. After she was sure Shifu was gone she went into the training hall. Monkey was punching a punching bag.

"are you okay" Tigress asked

"I'm fine" Monkey said. Tigress put her hand on his shoulder.

"it wasn't your fault" Tigress said.

"yes it was. I should've never let him fight"

"you know how he is he would have gotten into that fight anyways"

"but he's gone because of me. He maybe dead by now" Monkey turned his back to her "I just want to be alone right now"

Tigress left the training hall and went back into her room. Where was he?

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I seriously thought that you would shoot this story down. So I guess here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think and I'll get the next chapter up.**

**Á tout á l'huere**

**~STAR7K~**


	3. Chapter 3

Monkey had been overworking himself for the past week. Nothing has been the same since Po went missing last week. Fewer bandits tried to steal stuff. Guess even bad guys were a fan of the Dragon Warrior. Tigress tries to lead on like she doesn't care but at night she goes out to the new peach tree and meditates. She didn't know what she'd expect to happen she just hoped that she could connect to Po's spirit and find out where he went. But there was no such luck. Po was still missing and it was tearing apart the Furious Five. Master Shifu is treating this like losing Tai Long as a son all over again. Is that really what he thought of Po? Po was like the son he never had and now he was gone. Even Shifu knew he couldn't still be blaming Monkey for Po's disappearance. Po loved kung fu. He would do anything to have it, even if that meant falling off a cliff and disappearing for a week.

Mantis Crane and Viper were the only ones that didn't change too much. Sure Crane Mantis and Viper missed Po but they still knew he was alive. Even if the others started to believe it less and less with everyday he is gone. Monkey seriously thought that he killed Po. Tigress felt like she lost a lover, even if they did share only 500 kisses. Shifu felt like he had lost a son.

Tigress sat by the new peach tree. She felt like she could still feel Po's spirit if she sat by the tree. Tigress really didn't want to believe Po was truly dead but everyday that silly goofy panda wasn't here made it harder for her to keep faith.

She saw someone coming up the Jade Palace steps so she ran down there. Before Tigress got there Master Shifu opened the door. The person had a hood over his head so you couldn't see his face.

"please…help me" he moaned before collapsing. Master Shifu turned him over and took his hood off. He gasped.

"who's that?" Tigress asked.

"it's Po!" he said. Tigress ran over to his side. "he's hurt help me get him to his room"

Tigress lifted Po up. He was lighter than what she remembered.

"Monkey, take Crane, go to the village and get the doctor" Shifu ordered. The quickly ran out without any question.

"where was he? Why didn't he come back sooner? Why is he so light?" Tigress asked with a million questions.

"I don't know. Let's just hope he makes it till the doctor gets here" Shifu said. the way he said it made Tigress think Shufi didn't have much hope for him living. But she did Po was back and he was going to be okay. She just knew it. He could overcome anything. Po is the undefeated Dragon Warrior. He HAD to overcome this.

**Hey Guys,**

**Oh no I turned into one of those authors. You know the ones that don't update until like a month later. I feel sooo bad about that, guys. But on the brighter side YAYY an update. Geez I feel really bad about that. Really I do. I don't have a lot of time any more like I used to ijmjjmiygffdss sorry that was my friend. Where was I oh yeah: let me know what you think and I will get back to you.**

**Á tout á l'huere**

**~STAR7K~**


End file.
